


The First Time Should Always Be Sweet...

by Hulk_Stanner



Series: DMC RP Based Fics... [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Demon Sex, Do not copy to another site!, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Incest, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Older Man/Younger Man, Self-Lubrication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 05:23:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21192272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hulk_Stanner/pseuds/Hulk_Stanner
Summary: Nero loses his virginity. That's pretty much the plot lol.





	The First Time Should Always Be Sweet...

**Author's Note:**

> Literally an excuse to write more cute porn lol. This was technically part of an RP but I decided to post it here too cuz why not? Dante is aware of the fact that they're related in this, but Nero isn't yet so... Yeah, I'm tagging incest anyways lol.
> 
> This kinda happened after Nero accidentally pulled Dante over on top of him in the shop with his Devil Bringer and these two just decided they wanted to bone, and because I am hopeless I just wrote the smut lol. Nero is an adorable bean in this and I love him.
> 
> Also I still suck at titles, so. Eh.

Nero followed Dante nervously up to his room, the older Devil's large hand resting warmly on his back, gently guiding him. Dante turned him around once they were in the room with the door shut, steering the younger Devil Hunter backwards to the bed. Nero blushed cutely when Dante reached out and curled one warm hand under his jaw, tilting his head back slightly to make him look up at him. "I take it you've never done this before...?" Dante asked, gently. Nero shook his head, flushing again and looking up at the taller man through his fringe. "No... Never... I mean, I've... Y'know... But not with another person..." The young Demon admitted, quietly. Dante only smiled at that, his inner Devil purring happily at the thought of them being the first ones to ever claim the younger Demon this way...

"I promise, I'll make it good for you kid..." Dante said, his voice soft and reasuring, overlying his usual burning intent and eagerness. Nero nodded slightly, not actually trusting himself to speak, but trusting Dante implicitly. A soft noise almost like a whine left Nero's throat when Dante leaned down and kissed him, his mouth warm and inviting, and Nero opened his own to him almost on instinct, a quiet whimpering moan escaping him when Dante's warm, talented tongue slid into his mouth, gently but insistently exploring each and every part thoroughly as he traced one large hand down Nero's front, slowly dragging the zipper down on his red hooded vest as he went. Dante tasted of beer and pizza, and something smokey, warm and inviting that was all him, all of it underlied with the slight, metallic tang of fresh blood.

Nero got a little bolder as as he felt Dante's calous roughened but gentle hand slide up under his navy blue undershirt, sliding his own hands down along the Demons sides and tentatively slipping them up, under Dante's shirt in turn. Dante was all lean, hard lines and solid muscle, and Nero ran his hands up the strong chest, reverently. It wasn't until he felt himself being gently pressed backwards that he realised that Dante had slid both his jacket and his vest off his shoulders, and Nero somewhat reluctantly let the older Demon shift his hands from beneath his shirt where Nero had been exploring, so that he could pull the younger Devil's shirt off over his head. Nero obligingly lifted his arms so that Dante could remove it, tossing it down on the floor with his jacket. Once he had done that, the Demon gently but firmly pushed Nero down onto the bed, making short work of his boots and socks, and removing his own as well before sliding back up to begin work on Nero's pants.

Nero gasped softly, his breath coming in short shallow pants as Dante slid his jeans down his legs and off, leaving him completely expossed now beneath the larger, Alpha Demon. Nero whimpered and wriggled slightly beneath him, his random thought from earlier coming back as he realised that he was in fact, as he'd briefly envisioned earlier while he'd been lying on the floor under him, completely naked and vulnerable where he was spread out beneath the still fully clothed Demon.

Nero shivered and sucked in a breath as Dante moved over him, bracketing his head with his strong arms and pressing the length of his huge, muscular body against Nero's own, almost as though the older Demon could read his thoughts... Nero whimpered slightly, his claws coming up to lightly rest against Dante's front, in a mirror of their position earlier that had started all this. Only this time was much, much better... "I knew I was right..." Dante purred sensually against the young Devil's ear, his breath hot, and teasing over Nero's flushed skin, making the smaller Demon shiver again, in obvious arousal, his now completely hard dick twitching slightly against the warm leather of Dante's ridiculously tight pants.

"You like bein naked under me like this, huh kid?" It was more a statement than a question, and one which the younger Devil Hunter most certainly didn't try and deny. Nero could easily feel the Demon's huge erection through the black and red leather, and the thought of it actually being inside him had the young Devil producing a long, thin whine from his throat and shifting again beneath him. "Dante..." The Demon's voice was soft and breathless and a short, surprised gasp suddenly left him when he felt a small dribble of something wet trickle out of his ass. Nero wasn't stupid. He knew Omega Demons were self lubricating... Credo had done some research and explained everything to him after he'd had his first heat, at the same time he'd given him the supressants. He knew... But it had never really happened to him before, after that first heat... It might have had something to do with the supressants, or perhaps he had just never actually gotten aroused enough before for it to happen, but either way, it was certainly happening now...

Nero gasped softly into the other Demon's mouth at the strange but pleasurable sensation of having Dante's big finger inside of him, the slick that he'd already produced making the slide in painless and easy. He was, truth be told, still a fair bit nervous about actually putting Dante's frankly massive dick in his very virgin ass but, that certainly wasn't going to stop him... Dante purred quietly in Nero's ear as he patiently worked his finger into the younger Demon, licking a hot stripe up the Omega's exposed throat where Nero had his head tilted back, his eyes half closed with pleasure and soft white hair framing his beautiful, pale face in a messy halo that spilled over the pillow he was resting on. The older Devil Hunter laid a line of soft, gentle kisses along Nero's throat and jaw as he experimentally pressed the tip of another finger against his entrance, testing the give. When he met with little to no resistance, Dante carefully eased his second finger in alongside the first...

Nero whimpered quietly at the stretch of Dante's second finger slowly penetrating him, and the feeling of being stretched, and full was one that the younger Demon had decided he liked very much... This only served to make him wonder just how much more full he'd feel with Dante's cock inside him... Or his knot... Jesus Christ! That thing must be enormous... And Nero definitely wanted to put it inside him, nerves or not...

The younger Devil whimpered again as Dante slowly and carefully opened him up, his thick fingers probing and stroking, twisting slightly and, Nero choked on his own loud cry when Dante suddenly brushed against a spot inside him that made his vision go white, and his mind screech to a crashing halt as a sharp, hot, electric pleasure suddenly shot through him, more intense than anything he'd ever felt before... Nero's body arched beneath the larger Demon, his claws suddenly clenching where they were still resting at Dante's front, his human hand gripping tightly at the others hair as he rode out the unexpected shockwave, his ass clenching down around Dante's fingers as he suddenly felt a gush of slick pooling around the large digits, and dripping down his thighs and ass in response to the intense stimulation...

Dante brushed his fingers through Nero's hair soothingly as the younger Devil gasped and panted beneath him, his body trembling slightly. Nero whined and experimentally pressed his hips down into Dante's hand, a soft mewl leaving him when the Demon's fingers shifted slightly inside him, pressing deeper. "Dante..." The Omega whined, breathlessly. "Dante... Please..." Nero wasn't even really sure what exactly it was he was begging for, besides just more, but Dante seemed to already know as the older Demon began moving his fingers again, gently easing a third one into him and carefully stretching him out even more.

Nero was whimpering and panting heavily by the time Dante finally decided he was ready, and a thin whine of protest left Nero's lips as the larger Devil removed his fingers, slowly. Nero watched the other male raptly as Dante sat back to remove his coat, shrugging it off his broad shoulders and tossing it over onto a chair before removing his shirt. Nero's eyes roved over the expanse of gloriously muscled chest, and he couldn't help raising his hands up to run them over the exposed planes of warm, solid muscle, his claws glowing softly against Dante's skin. Dante let him explore for a moment, before sitting back again and removing his pants. Nero swallowed heavily when Dante's massive erection was finally revealed to him and, holy shit! He had not been wrong about how fucking huge the other Demon was...

Dante was hung like a fucking stallion, who probably put all the other stallion's to shame... Fucking Hell. One day, Nero decided he really wanted to see how much of it he could fit in his mouth... But for now, there was somewhere else he desperately wanted to put it. The young Demon shivered and whined softly when Dante pressed him back onto the bed, leaning over him again and settling himself in between Nero's spread legs, the large head of his stiff cock nudging against the Omega's dripping entrance. 

Nero whimpered as Dante started to slowly press in, dropping his legs open even further as the Alpha's huge length split him open inch by glorious inch. The young Devil gripped Dante's broad shoulder in his human hand as he panted and mewled beneath him, his claws threading through the older Devil Hunters hair as Dante leaned in to kiss him, hotly. Nero whimped into his mouth as Dante finally came to a stop seated fully inside him, his hips pressed flush with Nero's backside, large arms hemming him in as one hand stroked soothingly through the young Devil's hair, mouthing along his jaw and leaving a trail of hot kisses along Nero's exposed throat where the smaller Demon had tipped his head back in ecstacy.

Dante licked and nibbled at Nero's ear lightly as he gently rolled his hips inside him, and Nero's answering cry was high and broken. "Dante...! Please! Fuck...!" Dante felt huge and hot inside him, his thick length touching nerves that Nero didn't even know he'd had. When the Alpha Demon rolled his hips inside him Nero felt like he was going to positively die from pleasure, the sensations sending his brain into a pleasure induced shock as Dante's cock rubbed over his prostate...

Dante drank in the high, pleasured little sounds that Nero was making and when the larger Demon finally started moving in long, deep thrusts inside of him, Nero cried out in a wail of ecstasy. His mind was blank now aside from the utterly mind numbing pleasure of being taken like this by Dante. God! He felt so, 'so' good moving inside him, and Nero could feel his end coming far too soon... His thighs were absolutely drenched in slick as Dante made love to him, and Nero mewled as the older Demon nuzzled at his throat and whispered huskily in his ear; "Can't hold my Trigger long, kid... Trust me... You're gunna like this..." Dante promised him, before suddenly letting go and slipping into his Demon form and Nero choked on a scream as Dante's already impressive dick got 'even bigger' inside of him, and the Omega could feel that the Demon's cock was ridged along its shaft like this, the length of it thicker and heavier and hotter inside him, the tip seeming to reach even further up into him, and Nero could swear it was slightly curved and pointed at the end...

Nero's fingers gripped the hot, leathery scales beneath his hands as he felt his own Demon shifting beneath his skin, yearning to get out and play and Nero let it, his eyes glowing a bright, vibrant red and his body was suddenly wrapped in the blue, ghostly light of his spectral Triggered form... Dante was mouthing at his neck, sharp fangs scraping his throat and Nero knew what he wanted, what he was likely holding back from because they hadn't exactly talked about it, but Nero wanted it. Wanted Dante to claim him and mate him and make him his own... Wanted to belong to him. "Dante... Please... Do it..." The young Demon whined, needily, exposing his throat even more to the Alpha as he pulled Dante's head closer to his throat with his claws at the back of his head. "Claim me... Mark me, Dante... Please..." Dante growled as a pleasurable shiver went all the way through him and he could feel his knot swelling, gave a few more jagged thrusts in before shoving forward into Nero with a deep, possessive growl, biting down into the young Demon's throat just as his knot engorged fully, locking them both together as he took what was 'his'.

Nero screamed when Dante's huge knot filled him, the sheer girth of it stretching him beyond anything he ever could've imagined. High, mewling, whimpering moans were leaving him in litanies now as he felt his mate's hot, thick seed being poured into him... There was so much of it! Nero felt so, 'so' full and he was sure that he couldn't possibly take any more and yet, Dante's load was 'still' coming, filling him to near bursting with his hot release and Nero had the brief thought that, if he were actually able to be bred, then he would most definitely have been knocked up by his mate by now... His 'mate'. Nero liked the way that made him feel. Like he was all warm and safe and owned like he 'belonged'. Belonged to Dante. The young Demon decided he really liked belonging to Dante...

Dante purred as he lapped up the blood from Nero's throat, his Demon growling in delight at the taste of his mates life force on his tongue and Dante captured Nero's mouth with his own as the younger Devil Hunter lay beneath him panting, his legs curled securely round Dante's waist as though to hold him in and ensure he couldn't leave... Not that Dante had 'any' intentions of leaving his new mates warm, wet body any time soon even he had been able to. He had been lusting after Nero since the moment they had first met, after the kid had brazenly wrapped his legs around his waist during their first fight, and had bitten down on the barrel of Dante's gun... Gods, that had been hot.

Nero moaned at the warm, coppery taste of his own blood on his mates tongue and the young Devil curled his tongue over Dante's in his mouth, chasing the sweet flavour on his tongue. Nero mewled into Dante's mouth when the larger Demon shifted slightly, the movement reminding him of just how utterly stuffed full he was, and a whimper left him when his ass clenched around Dante's massive knot. Fuck... It felt so good... Nero mewled again as he felt himself drifting, sleep and a warm, blissful happy unconsciousness tugging at the edges of his mind as his sated and full body went entirely limp and pliant beneath Dante. The older Devil gently stroked his claws through his hair as Nero's own Trigger faded, and the Omega purred and nuzzled into his Alpha's hand as he drifted off to Dante affectionately nuzzling and licking his neck as he petted him...

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Demons are my kink, and fluffy little Omega Nero with caring, gentle Alpha Dante makes me happy. XD


End file.
